Charmed Regenesis
by Rosewyn
Summary: This is a continuation of where the Charmed series left off. It's about Piper and Leo's children, Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda during High school and dealing with their charmed destiny.
1. A Witchy Situation

Charmed; Regenesis

No noise could be heard through the ears of anything. Silence floated in the thick air as a body's chest slowly rose and fell. Words repeated inside the mind of a girl, the words stinging imprints into her mind, it told her to wake, though her body wanted otherwise. Instinct told the girl to roll over, so her body followed, though she didn't stay on her bed. Instead, her body tumbled off of her beige comforter. A cold chill was sent through the sleeping body and blue orbs of light fluttered open. There seemed to be small bags under the eyes of the pale girl, her motions copied the look in her eyes, tired and dreading the day to come. "Ugh…Not High School…" Melinda Halliwell groaned.

Summer vacation had finally come to an end. Her eyes glared upward at her alarm clock. It read 6:58 A.M. It wasn't even time for her to wake yet. But what compelled her to do so? Who knows? She knew that the rest of her family was probably already awake and ready to embrace the day. Her father was probably at work at Magic School. She was the oddball. Melinda absolutely detested the morning as well as school. She waited in bed for the next two minutes until her alarm clock inevitably began to buzz. Still not moving her body, Melinda squinted her eyes towards the clock and sent it flying into the wall. Being a Halliwell, Melinda was granted special powers, like her Mother, Aunts, Brothers, and most of her cousins.

"I'm probably going to need to get a new one of those…" She thought before throwing her bed covers off of her body. She pulled herself to a sitting position, eyes scanning her room. There was nothing special in there, no pictures of bands, no bookshelves, and no piles of dirty clothes, nothing to make her room unique and reflect herself. There was no sign on the outside of her door saying 'Do Not Enter, Melinda Allowed Only', though she desperately wanted to. She knew her brothers Chris and Wyatt would probably dismiss it anyway.

"Melinda! Hurry and get ready honey!" Her mother, Piper Halliwell yelled from stairwell one floor down.

Melinda groaned, "Alright mother…" Piper smirked from below and walked away from the staircase and into the kitchen where Wyatt and Chris were found scarfing bowls of cereal. Piper made a mock sound of dismay.

"What do you think you guys are doing?!" She exclaimed. The two brothers blinked at there at their mother and proceeded to look at each other in confusion. "Ugh!" Piper pointed to the untouched and unnoticed tray of eggs, bacon, and pancakes prepared on the counter. "I slave over the oven and my sons eat cereal?!" She said bitterly.

Wyatt began to chuckle profusely. "Sorry, mom, honestly didn't even see it. But it does explain why it smells so good down here." He said. Chris turned his back setting his bowl in the sink with a sympathetic look on his face. He felt really bad about it.

"I'm not cooking for you people anymore!" Piper said rolling her eyes. "I will cook for people who appreciate it at my restaurant." She mused aloud. She smiled at the boys and walked over to them and kissed them both on the forehead. "Alright, I have to get to work." She said grabbing her purse, "Wyatt make sure Melinda gets all of her things and please help her have a good first day of high school, you both know how hard Freshman year is." She pointed out.

"Don't worry about it, mom. Mel will be fine." Chris said.

"I have no doubt in my mind. Stay out of trouble you two. There's a new principal at the school and last thing I need is a call from the office saying you guys got caught doing something." She added.

"What's that supposed to mean? We're not going to get into any trouble." Wyatt smirked. He looked at Chris with a lecherous grin and then back at Piper.

"Mhm. Let's hope not. Alright, I have to go." She said running towards the front door. As she grabbed her things, Melinda came thudding down the stairs with an apathetic expression across her face. She pushed her long brunette hair off her shoulders and made necessary adjustments to her outfit as she was walking. "Melinda, have a good first day at school. I love you!" Piper said opening the door and running out it without closing it behind her.

Melinda waved her hand and the door slammed shut. "Love you too, mom." She said shaking her head. She finished coming down the stairs and walked over to her brothers who were placing their bags over their shoulders. "So, this is how it's going to be for the next year. Going to school with my brothers and in their shadows until they graduate? Sounds like a dream come true." She sarcastically commented.

"Oh come on, Mel. You know things aren't going to be like that. We'll hardly even see each other. Remember, we're upper classman." Chris pointed out.

"Yes…that's right. And if you guys do that freshman hell-week thing and any of you friends try to place their hands on me, just know I could care less about anything Mom and Dad have said and I'll go against my better judgment to send them flying into the nearest wall." Melinda said.

"You know we're not supposed to use Magic, Mel. Don't even play around like that." Wyatt replied.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." She smiled. She loved giving her brothers a hard time. Especially when she wasn't feeling her best either, it was like a pick-me-up. "So are we doing this or what?"

"Yeah." Wyatt turned towards the door and opened it for his siblings. They all walked out and Wyatt closed the door behind them. They still had about 30 minutes until school started. Melinda and Chris walked towards the passenger side of Wyatt's car.

"Shotgun!" Chris yelled. Melinda grunted she had to get in the back. Wyatt got in the driver seat and started the car. He adjusted his mirrors and such before putting it in drive and driving away from the Halliwell Manor and down Prescott Street. The inside of the car was actually very quiet. They were all still a little tired and none of them were really looking forward to the year. Wyatt especially, it was his last year. Minutes passed and eventually they arrived at Belle Grove High School. He parked the car in the student parking lot and they all got out. A few girls were walking on the sidewalk and passed by Wyatt giggling and waving.

"Wow Wyatt, I didn't think that 'easy' a type of girl that you were into." Melinda peevishly mocked. Melinda wasn't one of those girls who liked to get all dressed up for boys and hated it when girls would put themselves out there and dress up as whores for attention. Chris laughed at her comment and Wyatt shook his head.

"You're going to do just fine here, sis." Chris said. All three of the Halliwell siblings walked together towards the school entrance and walked in. Melinda was very reluctant to do so. This school was a lot bigger than what she was used to. But things change. The new principal was in the main hallway greeting the students at they entered. The Halliwells observed him up and down. He was wearing a gray suit with a pale green tie and his hair was black and combed all the way back.

"Okay, seriously. This guy does not love himself." Melinda said.

"Ugh. Melinda you're definitely in a mood today." Wyatt observed. Melinda shrugged her shoulders and dismissed her brother's comment. "Here, I'll go get our schedules. You two wait here." Wyatt said. Chris nodded and walked up closer to Melinda who was starring down the Principal very curiously.

"Ever get a bad feeling about someone, Chris?" She asked abruptly.

"Umm. Yeah. Where did this come from?" He asked concerned. Melinda shrugged her shoulders again.

"I don't know. Just…something seems off with that guy…" She said looking at the Principal. Her blue eyes narrowed as dark emotions began to over take her body. "Something's not right with this guy…" She thought quietly to herself.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, Mel. He's new here. He's probably just as apathetic as the rest of us to be here." Chris said. He looked down at his watch. "We have 10 minutes." He mused. "Come on, Wyatt." He said tapping his feet impatiently. The school doors began to open as a student was coming in, Chris looked over and his face flushed bright red. A tall, hazel eyed student walked through and towards the hallways. Chris watched him keenly. "Michael Kinkaid…" he sighed. Melinda turned.

"What?" She asked looking at her brother and then quickly turning to the guy who just passed "He's a cutie." Chris quickly gathered himself.

"Nothing. I just know that kid." He said. Melinda looked very confused. She didn't understand why he felt the need to say his name out loud. She was about to ask another question right when Wyatt interrupted.

"Here ya go." He said handing them both of their schedules. Chris frowned seeing his first class was Chemistry. After messing up so many of his mothers potions he wasn't looking forward to mixing any other chemicals. "Yeah, So I'll take Melinda to her first class. It's close to mine anyway." Wyatt said. Chris nodded his head. "Come on, Melinda."

"Good bye freedom." She complained as she followed her older brother down the hallway. She glared at the Principal as they passed by him and then continued into the crowd of students who were also eagerly trying not to be late. "Wyatt. That guy creep's me out." She said. Wyatt chuckled, not taking what she said seriously.

"Alright, Mel here's your first class." Wyatt said opening the door for her. Melinda peered her head in the doorway and frowned. None of her friends were in there, just girls who were drooling at the sight of Wyatt.

"God…is this what I'm going to have to put up with the whole year, bro?" She asked with an annoyed tone. Wyatt laughed.

"Not my fault." He mused. "Now go. Play nice." He peeved. Melinda glared back. Wyatt laughed again and closed the door before heading to his first class. He was definitely one of the most wanted boys in the High school. Girls fawned over his perfect smile and crystal blue eyes. Wyatt walked up the stairs and turned towards the door of his first class, Senior English. The students were restless, shouting their class year was the best at the top of their lungs and writing on the marker board before class started. All the students recognized Wyatt and all greeted him accordingly.

Eventually he got to his seat and sat down then took out his books for the class. His gaze turned a very pretty girl whom he'd known all through out High School, Emily Woodrow. She had long, flowing blonde hair, green eyes, and a beautiful smile. Wyatt has always had a little crush on her and was tempted to ask her out all the time, but nerves seemed to get the better of him. His gaze was interrupted with the sound of the school bell going off. The teacher came in the room and began to write down the lesson plan for the day on the board.

"Oh come on. Homework on the first day?!" A student complained in the background. Wyatt smiled and began to write down everything the teacher was assigning. Not even 10 minutes into the school day and the intercom came on. "Teachers and Students please pardon the interruption." The voice announced. "Good morning and welcome to a new year here. I'm Mr. Ramsey your new Principal. I'm honored to be here and I hope we'll make this year great. More announcements will be made soon. And would the following students please come to my office, Emmett Razor, Emily Woodrow, Elizabeth Warren, and David Scott. That is all. Thank you." The intercom faded out.

Emily slowly got up from her desk and walked out of the room. Wyatt wondered curiously why she had to go to the office on the first day of school.

A student left from Chris's classroom too. David Scott, a really bright student. The seating chart was placed on the board for first hour Junior Chemistry and Chris took a look. "Oh my god." He muttered under his breath. Apparently everyone was sitting in pairs and he was paired with the student he saw earlier, Michael Kinkaid. Chris took a deep breath and walked over to his seat. He and Michael had never really interacted before, but Chris had always wanted to talk to him. Secretly he was a Bisexual. A secret he had to keep from his family, the only one who knew was his Aunt Phoebe. She could tell but promised to let him come out on his own.

Chris frowned at the thought of telling his older brother. He didn't know how Wyatt would react to it; even worse, Leo, his father. Melinda and Piper probably wouldn't care. He looked at Michael and tried not to drool. "Umm, My Chris name is Hi." He said with a nervous smile. Michael looked at him with a confused expression and just smiled. "I mean…Hi my name is Chris." He corrected himself.

"Yeah. I know what you meant. It's okay. I'm Michael." He replied. Chris nodded his head and tried not to melt at the sight of his smile. Chris gathered himself once again. He needed to focus on school, not a guy. He grabbed his note book and searched his bag for a pencil.

"Are you kidding me? I forget to bring a pencil on my first day?" He thought to himself. "I really need a pencil." After he concentrated on it a cascade of lights began to form a pencil inside bag. Chris watched puzzled. "Did I do that?" He asked himself. He dismissed it for now; he would talk to his mom about it later. After the students got in their seats, the teacher began to lecture on for nearly an hour. A lot of the students were becoming lethargic and trying to stay awake. Chris especially.

"Ugh…Why can't something exciting happen?" He thought to himself angrily. Suddenly, as soon as he thought it the teacher stopped talking and the whole room became quiet. Chris looked up to his teacher frozen in motion. He looked around and saw the other students motionless as well. "What..?" He freaked out. "Why did Wyatt freeze the school?" He asked. He didn't have that power. And he knew Melinda didn't. He slowly got up from his seat and looked around to make sure no one was moving. And no one was. He crept out of his classroom to see that the students that were still out in the hallways were frozen in motion too. Something clearly wasn't right.

He walked down the halls and saw that no one seemed to be moving. He wondered if Melinda and Wyatt were able to move around still like he was. He walked down the hall heading towards Wyatt's classroom when he met both Wyatt and Melinda in the hallway. "Bro, why did you feel the need to freeze the entire school?" Chris asked.

"He didn't do this, Chris." Melinda replied. The middle Halliwell sibling appeared even more confused.

"Then who did?" He asked. Melinda shrugged. He turned to Wyatt and he seemed confused too. Chris's eyes narrowed and widened all within a second as something quickly ran across into a different part of the school at the end of the hallway. "Guys!" He said pointing his finger. Melinda and Wyatt both turned.

"What is it?" Wyatt asked not seeing anything.

"There was something over there." He said. Wyatt closed his eyes and began to concentrate.

"I feel heart beats…" He said. "Cold heart beats…" His eyes opened. Wyatt became really concerned. Something demonic was in their school and they couldn't leave, all of the student's were their innocents. Suddenly the lights in the school went out. The sunlight shone through the windows so there was some light, but in the closed off hallways it was pure dark.

"Wonderful…" Melinda sarcastically peeved. Heavy grunts and breaths were coming from the shadows. The three Halliwells began to look around in each direction hoping to see something. "This is…lovely…" Melinda said. Suddenly, a figure came running out of the shadows and towards Melinda. It seemed like a girl that had blue skin and black hair, but it resembled someone familiar.

"Emily…?" Wyatt muttered under his breath in fear. The demon approached Melinda faster and faster and jumped in the air to tackle her.

"Big mistake!" Melinda said as she swung her arm sending Emily flying into one of the walls hard. Wyatt gasped. Melinda turned, "Wyatt what's wrong?" She asked.

"I think I know her." He said. Chris and Melinda both looked at him confused.

"You know a demon that just tried to attack me." Melinda asked.

"No. I think she's a student here. Emily Woodrow." He replied. Suddenly, three more demons came crawling out of the shadows that Emily came out of. They were all blue skinned with dark hair and seemed lifeless in their face.

"Wyatt, I think they're all students here…" Chris said observing the new demons. "I think these are the students that were called to the office." Chris said. After moments of observing, they all agreed that was the truth.

"Which means we can't hurt them. They're still innocents." Wyatt said.

"So what do you assume we do? Conjure them flowers and hope that forces them into submission?" Melinda replied.

"No, one of us should get to the Book of Shadows and see if there is a reversal spell in there so we can turn them back." Wyatt suggested. "Which one of should go?" He asked quickly looking at his younger siblings.

"Umm. Hello? Full witch here. I didn't inherit anything from dad remember?" Melinda pointed out.

"Right, Chris. You go; Mel and I will hold them off." Wyatt said.

"What? Why me?" Chris replied. Right as he said it, one of the demons formed an energy ball and threw it towards Chris. He turned and orbed out of the way before it made contact.

"Just do it!" Wyatt said. Chris took a deep breath and orbed out of the school.

"Great. Two vs. four…this should be lovely." Melinda said. Wyatt took Melinda's hand and the two of them ran down the hall to seek higher ground.

Chris made it to the Manor moments later and orbed into the attic where the Book of Shadows was kept at all times. He opened the tattered book and began turning random pages hoping to find something but to no avail. "Come on!" He yelled. After moments of useless page turning he finally closed the book and closed his eyes. "Help me find the spell I need, so mote it be!" He whispered. Magic light orbs appeared in the air and a piece of tattered parchment fell from them.

Chris bent down and picked it up. It was a reversal spell. Hopefully this would do the trick. Chris smiled and orbed out. But not soon enough. The battle between the Demons was still going. Three of the demons came running towards Wyatt, he waved his arms to send them flying in different directions. However, he failed to see one of the demons creating an energy ball to hurl at him.

Melinda closed her eyes and her body fell to the ground in a deep slumber. A projection of herself appeared behind the demon unnoticed. She kicked the demons arm down and punched it away. "Nice try." She mused. The demon got up quickly and charged straight for her. She waved goodbye and her projection faded. The demon lost its balance and proceeded to fall down the stairs.

Melinda's eyes opened and she got back up. "Wyatt, this needs to stop!"

"I know, Mel." Wyatt replied. An energy ball suddenly came flying at them. Wyatt waved his arm and reflected it at a wall which crumbled upon contact. "Damn it!" He said.

"We can't have any damages here!" Melinda said. Wyatt nodded his head. Any permanent damage to the school could lead to investigation.

"Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the seen to become Unseen." Wyatt chanted. A cascade of white lights rebuilt the wall and repaired its damages. "We'll deal with the personal gain factor later." He said. Not too soon did Chris finally arrive in blue and white orbs until his body finally solidified.

"About time." Wyatt said. "Did you get it?"

"Umm. Yeah. I'm okay, thanks for asking." Chris peeved. "I have it here." He handed the parchment to Wyatt. He and Melinda stood beside them so they could recite the spell together.

"_Remove the Chains of Time and Space_

_This dark magic we'll displace_

_Three together we stand alone_

_And end this darkness shown_

_Free the innocents that are cursed_

_This evil we will reverse."_

The parchment became shimmering lights and surrounded the students, making them normal again but unconscious. The lights in the school turned back on and the students and teachers were able to move freely. This didn't bode well that it happened all at once. How were they supposed to explain how they got where they were? "Oh crap…" Chris said realizing the after effects of the spell.

Mr. Ramsey walked out of the office that they were conveniently right outside of and stopped in his tracks. He only saw the four students he requested to the office passed out on the ground and the Halliwells standing close together. "What is the meaning of this?" He asked in confusion.

"Uh…sir I'm sure there is a plausible explanation for all of this." Chris spoke up.

"Let's here it!" Mr. Ramsey exclaimed. The Halliwells looked at each other. No explanation was made. "Am I to understand that these students are unconscious and you three happen to be here and have nothing to do with it?!" He asked. "What are your names?"

"Wyatt Halliwell"

"Chris Halliwell."

"Melinda Halliwell."

"You're all related..?" He asked them. They nodded their heads in embarrassment. "Well, it saves me time trying to call three sets of parents. You'll all owe me detention this week. Into my office so we can call your parents." He said walking back into his office.

"Dang it! Mom is so gonna kill us!" Chris said. The three Halliwells followed the Principal into his office and closed the door behind them. They were all relieved that the students weren't demons anymore, but they had a feeling this year was going to be filled with a lot more of it.


	2. Life's a Witch and so am I

It was nearly 6:00 in the evening when the Halliwell family finally made it home. The sun was setting leaving a beautiful twilight in the sky. This wouldn't sooth Piper's nerves however. The car doors of both Pipers and Wyatt's car's slammed shut. "RIDICULOUS!" Piper yelled at the top of her lungs as she walked up the stone steps to the manor. "I get a call from the Principals office!" She continued. "On the first day of school no less!" She was furious. The Halliwell siblings knew better than to try to calm down her mother when she was angry. It was best to let her get it out all at once.

Piper opened the doors to the manor kicking off her shoes and took off her coat throwing it on the coat rack. Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda slowly made their way into the Manor behind her trying to avoid eye contact. "Leo!!" She yelled. Her eyes turned to the grandfather clock checking the time; he should have been home.

"I'm in the Kitchen!" He yelled back.

"Come on kids. Wait till your father hears about this!" Piper started. If the Halliwell siblings didn't know any better they could swear that a fire was igniting in their moms eyes. Melinda rolled her eyes and followed her mother through the main foyer and into the Kitchen. Chris and Wyatt soon followed after setting their things down. Piper entered the kitchen; Leo was found pouring himself a glass of milk. He turned hearing foot steps and smiled seeing his family. Seeing their countenances however slowly turned his smile into a puzzled expression.

"What's wrong..?" He asked hesitantly. The three kids looked at each other and then all looked at their mother. "What happened?" He asked.

"What happened? Hmmm." Piper peeved, "Your children got detention on their first day of school!" Leo's eyes widened in disappointment.

"For what?" He asked concerned. The three Halliwells couldn't look in their father's eyes. They felt bad enough.

"The Principal said that they were found in the hallway unsupervised and standing over four unconscious students!" Piper explained angrily.

Leo folded his arms and asked, "Kids…why were you out of class and why were those students unconscious?!" Melinda and Chris looked at each other and both took a step back leaving Wyatt the spokesperson of their story. "Wyatt?" Leo asked.

"Ugh. Thanks guys." Wyatt shook his head. "Mom, Dad, before you guys both explode on us I want you to know that we had very good reason for being there at that time." He explained trying to calm them both down. Piper's eyes narrowed.

"Well?!" She persisted. Wyatt knew that his parents would freak out. They used magic in a setting that they could be exposed in. Not to mention, the spell they used was from the Book of Shadows, they weren't supposed to go into it until they were 18. Wyatt was 17, Chris was 16, and Melinda had just turned 14. But, Wyatt couldn't lie to his parents. "Something demonic attacked us at school today, Mom." He said.

Piper and Leo both looked at each other in disbelief. That was not an excuse that they even thought they were going to hear. "What..?" Piper asked. "Demonic? Wyatt, that's ridiculous!"

"Is it mom?" Chris spoke up. Their eyes shifted to their second born. "Mom, Dad, the whole school became frozen. Everyone was immobilized except us three. Wyatt didn't do it and Melinda and I don't have that kind of power." Chris pointed out. Piper's angry expression turned worried.

"That still doesn't explain why those students were unconscious." Leo said.

"They were possessed." Wyatt replied. "They were all called down to the office this morning." He began, "And then when Chris, Melinda, and I investigated we found them. Their skin was all blue shaded and they were anything but human." Words couldn't describe Pipers current mood. She tried to speak but only vowel sounds were made.

"What could have the power to do that?" She finally got out.

"I personally think it was the Principal." Melinda suggested, "He freaked me out a lot." She chuckled.

"Still we wouldn't have any proof." Leo said.

"I think I'm getting a migraine." Piper interrupted placing her hands over her face. "How did you guys reverse the effects?" She asked. The three Halliwells all looked at each other. Answering this question would surely make their mom explode.

"Well…we held them off with our powers…" Melinda said

"Yeah…but that's not enough to reverse those effects." Leo added. "You would need a lot more power to do so. You would need…a spell from the…" Leo paused and looked at Piper. Her head jolted upward and she began to wave her arms about.

"Please tell me you didn't!" Piper outraged. They all lowered their heads. They knew they weren't supposed to but they did. She took in multiple deep breaths trying to calm down.

"Yes Mom…" Chris sighed, "We did…" Pipers eyes widened in disbelief. "I orbed in while Wyatt and Melinda held them off and found a Reversal of Magic spell. Then I orbed back and we read it together and all the magic that was used was reversed including the molecular immobilization over the entire school."

"And then the Principal conveniently showed up." Melinda added.

"You know you're not allowed to go into the book of shadows!" Piper yelled completely dismissing what Melinda had said.

"Piper, how else could they have reversed the effects without a spell?" Leo reasoned. Piper dismissed it again.

"You're not old enough to use that yet! You know that!" Piper scolded.

"Piper!" Leo yelled finally interrupting her tangent. Piper stopped and looked over. "It's over now. There's nothing we can do about it. They weren't exposed that's all we should be concerned with. That and why this happened. We need to be concentrating on figuring out who wants to hurt our kids. Because someone clearly knew they wouldn't be affected." Leo explained.

"But what demon has that kind of power? Can a demon freeze time? Or manipulate human motion?" She asked Leo concerned.

"Only one I know of is Tempus…and he's dead." He replied. "But what if it's not a Demon? What if its maybe a Warlock or an Evil Witch?" He suggested. Piper was definitely getting a headache and it was becoming obvious.

"Why is this happening now..?" She sighed. Piper walked passed the kids and stood in the kitchen doorway. She turned towards her children, "Don't go into the Book of Shadows without your father or me again." She instructed. "I'm going to lie down." She turned away and went to her room.

"Dad…I'm sorry but what else could we have done?" Wyatt said.

"Its okay, Wyatt. I'll talk to your mother; don't worry about it for now. Our main concern is figuring out who is after you guys. Someone is obviously afraid of you guys coming into power." Leo said. The Halliwells nodded their heads. Finally there had been some peace for the day. "Alright well…go do your homework guys." Leo said.

"Ugh. Don't remind me. First day of school and loads of homework." Melinda complained as she exited the kitchen with Wyatt. Chris didn't leave the kitchen however. He needed to talk to his father still.

"Umm. Dad…There's one more thing." Chris spoke up. Leo cocked his head and looked curious. "I think I have a new…well." He tried to explain it but nothing seemed to make sense. "Here watch." He closed his eyes and opened one of his hands. Chris concentrated real hard on the thought of a pencil. A bright light cascaded from his hand and a pencil was conjured. He opened his eyes and looked up to his father who seemed absolutely amazed.

"You have a new power…" Leo observed. Chris nodded his head. "How did you do it?"

Chris shrugged his shoulders, "Not sure completely. I just thought really hard about it and it came to me." He explained.

"Thought Projection…" Leo inferred. "That's the ability to conjure your thoughts to life. Chris…your powers are growing. No one else in our family has ever had that power before." He said, "No wonder you were attacked today. Someone must be afraid that you three will be the strongest Witches alive. Even stronger than your mother and aunts were." Leo's statement left Chris in awe. He never thought that he could ever be stronger than the Power of Three.

"So, should we tell mom about this?" Chris asked. Leo cocked his head at the questions and took a deep breath.

"Maybe it's best if we let your mom cool down some more. The last thing you want is for her to worry that you'll expose yourself because of a new power." Leo advised. He walked over to his son and placed his around him. "Don't worry about anything else right now. Just focus on school. We'll figure out everything else together." He reassured. One thing Leo's worked on since the future Chris went to Leo's past was that he needed to be a good father and he tries his best to do so. Chris is closer with Leo than Wyatt and Melinda.

"Alright dad." Chris smiled and walked out of the kitchen and up to his room. He did have homework and he wasn't looking forward to doing it, but it needed to be done for the next day. Leo turned off the Kitchen light and entered the main foyer and up the staircase. He took short glances of the pictures on the walls; they mostly consisted of Piper, Phoebe, and Paige during the good old days. Leo sighed; He missed those days often when he actually still had powers. Now he could only watch from the sidelines like a coach.

All the kids' rooms were closed. All that could be heard was the music in Melinda's room blaring. Leo opened the door to his bedroom and found Piper lying down in a blue night gown on their bed. Her arms were folded and it seemed as if she was lost in thought. "Piper…" Leo sighed. Her dark brown eyes traveled upward to meet his. "Penny for your thoughts?" He asked submissively.

Piper sighed; she wasn't as young as she used to be and it getting harder to handle these kinds of things at an older age. "It's just…" She began, "Leo, they're still so young. I'm not mad at them for using their magic…it just feels like their destiny is calling them sooner than I wanted it too. Prue, Phoebe, and I didn't get our powers until we were in our mid-twenties. We were adults and we could barely handle the day to day challenges that awaited us. They're still kids, Leo." Piper explained. Leo sat down on the bed next to her and placed one of his hands on top of hers.

"I agree, Piper. It seems that they're growing up way too fast. But this is their destiny. Everything happens for a reason. What happened today was evidence that their destiny has begun." Piper just seemed much more upset with every word that Leo was saying, but she couldn't deny that he was telling the truth. "We should be preparing them. I say we do it and soon, when you feel up to it." Piper let out a frustrated breath and finally gave in.

"Alright, Leo…if you think its best." She replied. She tossed her long faded brown hair off her shoulders and laid her head back on her pillow. Leo leaned over and softly kissed her on the lips.

Meanwhile in Melinda's room; Melinda found herself going through her book bag with a very angry expression her face. "Ugh. You have to be kidding me?!" She exclaimed. Melinda eventually kicked her back pack off of her bed. She had forgotten a book in her locker and didn't like the fact that she might not have her homework done from the first day of school. She decided it wasn't acceptable and thought it was best to get to the school and get it. Melinda inherited her Witch powers from her Aunt Prue or so Piper always used to tell her.

One of the powers she inherited was Astral Projection. This allowed her to send her subconscious to another place completely while her body went into a deep slumber. She closed laid down on her bed and slowly closed her eyes concentrating on the school hallways. It was safe to say that was no one was there at that time of night. Her body became relaxed completely and her subconscious projected itself inside one of the girls bathroom stalls in the school. Melinda stood still for a bit listening for any sound. "Perfect." She mused. She opened the stall and walked out of it and the bathroom.

She looked around keenly making sure that no one was actually there. That would be a story to tell. Slowly, she crept towards her locker and knelt down to punch in the combination. She messed up a few times but that was to be expected. "Ugh. Damn it!" She cursed under her breath.

"Where is he?!" A voice echoed through the hallways. Melinda froze in place slowly turning her head towards the dark halls. "He told us to be here. Where is he?" The voice complained.

"Just wait a minute. He wouldn't have summoned us if he didn't need to speak with us. Just wait." Another voice echoed. Foot steps filled the once silent and seemingly empty school. Melinda slowly stood up and crept towards the edge of a wall and poked her head around to get a better glimpse of who was talking. A light was on at the end of the school and three shadows were against the wall.

"No way…" Melinda whispered. She began to quietly walk down the hallway hoping to actually get a view of what they were.

"I hope he has the sacrifices!" A deep voice exclaimed.

"He wouldn't double cross us." Said a softer voice; Melinda peeked around and finally caught glimpse. There were three people, two men and one woman cloaked in dark red robes conversing. She watched keenly. Suddenly within a split second a fourth blinked in.

"Oh my god! Warlocks! That one blinked!" She thought to herself. She quickly but quietly went towards the edge of a corner and closed her eyes. Her subconscious slowly faded and transported back to her body. Her eyes opened quickly and she threw herself off of her bed and shot out her bedroom. She looked around. "I need to tell someone…" She thought. "But I can't tell Mom and Dad yet…and Chris is probably asleep." She inferred. That left one possible candidate left.

She walked down the hall and towards Wyatt's bedroom and knocked on it quietly. "Come in." Wyatt replied. Melinda quickly entered and closed the door behind her. "Mel, what's up?" He asked concerned seeing her scarce countenance. Melinda sat down on Wyatt's bed next to him and gathered herself.

"Wyatt, there are warlocks at our school." She muttered quietly. Wyatt looked confused as if he didn't understand the concept. "I forgot my book at school, I Astral Projected myself there, I heard voices, I saw three warlocks talking to each other and then one more blinked in." She explained.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slowly down Mel. Are you sure?" He asked.

"Absolutely positive!" She replied. "Wyatt, we have to investigate."

"Okay, let's get mom and dad." He said starting to sit up. Melinda shoved him back down.

"No, No, NO! There is no time, I heard them talking about 'sacrifices' we have to hurry. Now orb us there. Now!" Melinda ordered.

"Mel, we shouldn't do this." He pleaded.

"Wyatt, how are Mom and Dad ever supposed to trust us with our charmed destiny if we don't embrace it?!" She retorted. Wyatt sighed and rolled his eyes.

"The things I do for you." He said. He took Melinda's hand and closed his eyes. In a cascade of white and blue lights they dematerialized and orbed to the school in a darkened hallway. In moments they reappeared. They both stood silently for a bit, the voices still echoed through the halls. Melinda led her brother to their position and together they listened inconspicuously.

"He's still not here." A deep voice said.

"Maybe we should just blow this place up to remind him to never waste our patience." Another voice chuckled. They all began laughing lecherously but then one stopped. The others followed his example but in confusion. "What's wrong?" The same voice asked.

One of the Warlocks began to turn towards Melinda and Wyatt's direction. "I smell…Witch…" He said. The others began to look around them and slowly made their way down the halls.

"Damn it, Wyatt, I told you to always wear deodorant." Melinda peeved sarcastically. Wyatt dismissed her remark and stood up.

"I think we're caught. Melinda run!" He said shoving her aside. Melinda slowly began to back up but stopped as she began to hear heavy breathing behind her. She turned her head to find one of the warlocks there, he must have blinked.

"Oh shit…" She cursed. She squinted her eyes and sent the Warlock flying back into a wall. "Wyatt! They can all blink!" She called back. Two of the Warlocks were coming at Wyatt. One of then naively sent an energy ball at him; Wyatt waved his arm and deflected it right back knocking the Warlock away. He then thrusted both of his arms towards the other warlock speeding up its molecules until it finally combusted into flames.

The warlock Melinda sent into the wall got up and came straight at her with its arms extended. "Some of you just don't learn do you?!" She said. She jumped up quickly and round house kicked its face causing it to spiral and into the air and hit the floor. She looked upwards on the ceiling to see metal rods going across it. Melinda waved her arm at one of them pulling it from the ceiling and then thrusting it through the chest of one of the warlocks. It then combusted into flames once it penetrated the flesh.

Proud with the fruits of her efforts she decided to watch her brother kick some ass. However she didn't anticipate that the fourth warlock was waiting on her to lower her guard. He removed his cloak and just became a dark, misty shadow that flew around in the air. The mist turned into the shape of a hand and wrapped itself around Melinda's neck causing her to choke.

Wyatt blew up the Warlock the same way the first one was killed and turned around to find his sister being attacked. He waved his arms trying to fling it away but to no avail. "This is just like the Woogie Man." He said. "Melinda try to run from it." He yelled. The young Halliwell tried to crawl away but it was pulling her in tightly.

"Remember the Rhyme that Aunt --- that Aunt Phoebe told --- told us." She gasped. It was worth a try.

"I am light, I am one too strong to fight, Vanish now to where shadows dwell, you cannot have this Halliwell. Go now and leave my sight and take with you this endless night." He chanted. Bright lights surrounded the dark figure and it dispersed with an echo. Melinda gasped for air and fell to the ground, trying to gather herself. Wyatt ran to her and held her. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah…" She sighed. "Thanks for having my back bro…" She said gratefully. Wyatt smiled and hugged her tightly.

"I'm never listening to you again. We have no idea what we just did." He said.

With in a few moments he orbed them back into his room on his bed. "Melinda, we'll tell Chris about this later, but lets not tell Mom and Dad about this yet. They'd freak out. We shouldn't do this anymore without Chris or Mom and Dad." He said.

Melinda nodded her head, "Alright. Sorry for getting you into that mess, but I felt like it had to be done. At least we know that something is going on at the school. And someone at the school has something to do with it." Melinda said.

"Yeah, and I found it awkward that all of them were waiting on someone who didn't come. What if that was a set up..? Not just for them. But for us?" Wyatt asked. Things weren't adding up. The two Halliwells looked at each other in dismay. "We'll talk more about this tomorrow. We should sleep on everything." He suggested.

"Yeah. You're probably right…" Melinda got up from his bed and walked towards his door. "Good night, Wyatt." She said.

"Good night, sis." He replied. The door closed and Melinda went to her room. Wyatt got undressed into his boxers and laid down in her bed. He turned off the lights and turned to his side. "Are we being set up?" He asked. He was worried that tonight did happen for a reason, but it wasn't going to prove good for the Halliwell family. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Unexpected

Time seemed to take its time the next day; Wyatt and Melinda were very anxious for the school day to end so they could maybe begin to investigate further into their findings the previous night. The sad thing is the day wasn't even that bad. Everyone was still in great moods including teachers; the only annoyance was Mr. Ramsey keeping a keen eye on all three of Halliwell siblings by standing outside the classroom doors and watching them in class while it was in session. Melinda would simply squint her eyes or wave one of her fingers at the door to close it.

Chris Halliwell was the only sibling to not know about the occurrences of the previous night. Though he had suspected both of his siblings to be acting a little strange he dismissed it and knew that if something was really up he would be told. They are practically the new power of three now. The school day was nearly over, only about 10 minutes left in class.

Chris was packing up his things and trying to avoid eye contact with Michael Kinkaid who seemed to be in a majority of his classes this term. But who could blame him? There weren't that many people not attracted to Michael Kinkaid. He had a gorgeous Hazel eyes, toned body, and amazing, clean-cut blonde hair. He's also Quarterback for the schools football team and on honor roll. He was what many defined as 'perfect.' One thing he didn't have was a girlfriend nor did he express much interest in having a relationship but he seemed to be good at hooking other people up.

"Alright class, I'm about to hand you a hand out of a list of books that you have to use for your author project. You only have to do one of these and you aren't limited to them either. This is just some suggestions." Mrs. Strong, Chris's Literature teacher said. Students groaned in dismay. Chris rolled his eyes and continued to pack his stuff. A shadow came over Chris suddenly,

"Emmett Razor is in the hospital…" A voice said. Chris's eyes traveled upward to find Michael towering over him as he was sitting down. Chris seemed a little puzzled on the comment. What was the point of it? Chris knew who Emmett Razor was; he was one of the students that turned into a demon the previous day. He was hurdled into a wall by Wyatt and Melinda so it wouldn't surprise him if he was in the hospital for awhile.

"I'm sorry to hear that…" Chris replied both empathetically and nervously. His breathing became heavy and staggered; Michael narrowed his eyes confused on as to Chris's sudden change in composure.

"Yeah. Emmett is one of my best friends. I'm just confused on what happened to him. And since you were there…"

"You think I have something to do with it." Chris interrupted. Michael got quiet and finally replied.

"No, I was wondering if maybe you knew what had happened." He retorted. Chris shook his head.

"No…" He lied. He shook his head and placed his book bag around his shoulders. Mrs. Strong walked over and handed both of them the list of Authors they could use. They both began to look it over thoroughly. Michael sighed.

"This looks…fun." He rolled his eyes and folded the paper placing it in his pocket. "Sorry if we got out on the wrong foot." He said. Chris was caught off guard by that as well. "Are you doing anything after school?" He asked. Chris blinked.

"No…why?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you would like to go with me to the book store after school and pick out a book with me. I don't know who half of these people are and since you've been like a good student all your life I figured you could help me out." He said scratching the back of his and smiling. Chris tried his hardest not to melt. Not only was the guy he's liked forever talking to him but wants to spontaneously hang out with him too.

"Umm, yeah – definitely. I just have to let my brother and sister know so they're not waiting for me." He explained. Michael smiled.

"You still have to check in with your family?" He laughed.

"Yes." Chris flushed red. "I'm really close with all of my family." He argued back playfully. The bell rang. Students flocked out of the room leaving only Michael and Chris. "Well, yeah. I'll go tell them." He said heading out the door. Michael followed.

"I'll go with ya. I don't have any other place to be." Michael said. Chris nodded and walked through the filled halls to Wyatt's locker where all three of them agreed to meet up at the end of the day. Patiently they both waited but Chris was getting frustrated. Finally Wyatt along with Melinda was walking that way. Wyatt looked at Michael and then back at Chris in confusion.

"Hey bro!" Wyatt said.

"Hey, how is everything?" Chris replied.

"Fine, trying to keep our sister out of trouble. Trying being the operative word." Wyatt said. Chris looked towards Melinda who didn't seem guilty of anything.

"Hey, I still maintain that the guy back there kicked himself in the shin." Melinda chuckled folding her arms. Wyatt laughed and put his arm around her pulling her close to him and hugging her. Melinda grunted, "Can we stop this." Melinda said pushed herself away. She wasn't the touching type of person.

"Anyway," Chris interrupted. "Wyatt, Melinda – Michael and I are going to go to the book store to pick up a book for a project we have to do." Chris said. Wyatt and Melinda looked at each other and then back at him.

"Umm, okay but can we talk to you about something for a minute." Wyatt said. Chris looked at Michael who took the hint immediately and walked away for a moment to catch up with some of his other friends. The three Halliwells came together, "Chris, don't be out long. Melinda and I are going to need your help." Wyatt said.

"With what? What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well…" He began trying to be as quiet as he could, "Warlocks were here last night waiting on someone or something. Melinda astral projected to the school last night to get a text book and found them. She came and got me and the two of fought four of them and killed them. We think they're linked to the attack last night."

"What?!" Chris exclaimed luckily no one noticed his moment of discomposure. "Does anyone else know?"

"Yes, Chris. We posted a Myspace bulletin about it to let the whole school know that we're witches. Of course no one knows." Melinda replied.

"Not even Mom and Dad?" Chris asked.

"Of course not. If they found out they would flip a lid." Wyatt said. "We're handling this on our own for now." He explained. Chris nodded his head. If Piper and Leo did find out that they fought warlocks last night, Chris would be an only child.

"Okay, so what do you need me to do?" Chris asked.

"Just get home as soon as you can. Melinda and I are going to go through the Book of Shadows for as long as we can and try to find something about a clan of warlocks in red robes or green skinned demons like what infected the students." Wyatt replied. Chris nodded.

"Alright. I'll see you guys in a little while." He said. Wyatt and Melinda went their own way and Chris walked over to Michael. "You ready?" Chris asked. Michael looked at him,

"Yeah – totally but is everything okay?" He asked. Chris nodded his head.

"Oh yeah, they just worry is all." Chris laughed hiding the actual truth. Michael seemed to have bought it. Michael walked out of the school and towards the parking lot with Chris following closely behind him. Michael didn't drive anything special nor did he want to. He viewed it as too much responsibility; He unlocked his teal SUV and threw his back pack in the back seat. Chris got in on the passenger side and cradled his backpack in his lap after strapping on his seat belt.

As they pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main highway the conversation was very limited only being awkward small talk. This annoyed both of them but neither had anything to say. In retaliation Michael turned on the radio and they both jammed out to tunes on their local rock station. As they came up towards the book store they noticed that there were a lot of people there and they weren't going to get a spot to park in the actual store parking lot. Michael turned down a street and parked the car outside an alley that would take them to the store.

As they both got out they reached for their lists and began to look through them wondering which author to choose. They came across the alley and began to walk through it. "So, do you like anyone Chris?" Michael asked out of the blue. Chris paused in all movement and cocked his head, almost stunned that he was asked the question. Chris could only wonder why he wanted to know.

"Umm, yeah sort of." Chris replied trying to dismiss the topic.

"Oh really…who?" Michael asked.

"Oh, no one." He replied.

"But you just said you liked someone. So come on, who is it? Which girl?" Michael asked not taking into account that Chris wasn't just interested in girls but then again Michael didn't know that.

"Can we not talk about this?" Chris asked in frustration. "It's not really important." He finished. Michael bit his lip and felt a little embarrassed for instigating.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to press on that…" He said.

"It's okay." Chris replied. But suddenly as they were both walking, a voice echoed through the alley.

"But you're not." It said followed by a maniacal chuckle. Suddenly three Warlocks dressed in Red Robes blinked in and circled them.

"What the hell?" Michael exclaimed, blinking in disbelief.

"Perfect…" Chris sighed. "What do you want?"

"Oh what a brave Charmed one." One of the warlocks mocked.

"A what? What did he call you?" Michael asked.

"Silence Mortal!" One of them yelled waving their arms and sending Michael flying into one of the walls knocking him out. Chris's eyes got big and his breathing became heavy.

"Michael!" He yelled trying to run towards him. A warlock stepped forward and squinted its eyes sending a red beam out of them hitting the ground in front of Chris causing him to jump back. Another red beam was blasted out and Chris barely managed to dodge it. Chris orbed behind one of the dumpsters in the alley and caught his breath. He heard the dumpster getting hit by all the beams from the warlock. He needed to think of a plan, "I wish I had something to deflect his beams back at..." A mirror appeared in his hands right before he said it. His new power was growing. Chris smiled and stood up behind the dumpster. The Warlock blasted a beam straight at him. Chris lifted up the mirror causing the beam to deflect back at hit the enemy in its eyes blowing it up. The mirror disappeared.

"What?! No!!!" One of the Warlocks yelled. The remaining two began to wave their arms sending Chris flying into walls repetitively. Their long robes swayed back and forth with their fluid movements. The young Witch could barely stand up right before being tossed into another wall.

"Who are these guys?" Chris thought to himself before being thrown into another wall. He gasped as the air was being knocked out of him. "I really hope that Michaels okay…" He thought. Michael was his innocent right now and he couldn't afford to let anything happen to him.

"Stupid Charmed One, thinking you're unstoppable!" The warlock out raged. He blinked his eyes and teleported behind Chris grabbing his arms enabling him to move. The other warlock conjured an Athame' and began to walk closer to Chris to stab him.

"Someone…help…" He sighed trying to regain composure. He was beaten up pretty bad with blood dripping down the side of his mouth and his clothing tattered. "What do you want?!" He yelled spitting blood at the warlock before him.

"Your blood for the Blood Hound; the blood of a charmed one will definitely quench its thirst." The warlock behind him raved.

"What's that?" Chris retorted in a mocking tone while trying to break free of the warlocks hold.

"Fear not, blessed child. You'll find out sooner than you think." The Warlock in front of him said with an evil, laughing voice.

"Good bye, Charmed One." The warlock behind Chris said. An abrupt pink colored light began to appear spontaneously in the shape of a heart until finally a man appeared with a white bow in his right hand. The mysterious figure pulled back the string quickly and a reddish-pink arrow appeared. He released it and shot it dead on through the wrist of the Warlock with the knife causing him to drop it.

"What the Hell?!" The warlock cursed in pain slowly backing off. Chris used this time and orbed out of the other Warlocks grasp and orbed back behind him. He waved his arm hard and sent the warlock flying across the alley and landing on the ground hard.

Chris fell to his knees. He was in an incredible amount of pain and it was causing his vision to become blurry. The warlocks continued to curse. "This is a warning charmed one and who ever you are. Just know that the Blood Hound is getting stronger and will soon be unleashed!" One of the warlocks said.

"You won't be able to stop it!" The other finished. They both laughed and blinked out of the alley within a second. They were gone.

Chris tried to stand up but his balance was shaky. He took a deep breath, and tried gather himself. "What's going on…" He asked very frustrated and confused.

"Take it easy." A familiar voice spoke in an empathetic tone. Chris opened his eyes, though his vision was blurry, he tried to make out the figure the best that he could. Finally once he regained himself his body was only put into another shock as his jaw dropped and eyes wide open.

"Michael?!!!" Chris exclaimed.

...To be continued...


	4. Cat out of the Bag

Chris found himself shaking all over not just from the pain that he had endured but from the shock of the information he'd just received. "Michael?!" He exclaimed in confusion. Chris was becoming on edge, it was as if the whole world had just turned magical. He had gone to school with Michael for a long time and he had never thought that he would be magical as well. Michael took a few steps back, the long white bow in his hand vanished in a white light. "You're a…you're a…you're a…" Chris began.

"Please, don't be afraid…" Michael sighed. This was apart of him that he didn't wish anyone to ever know about him. However he knew that Chris being a Charmed One wouldn't necessarily have the right to be judgmental. Chris was still in shock however. The only Cupid he's ever met before was his Uncle Coop despite his cousins who were half-breeds.

"I'm not afraid…just a little confused…" Chris said. "I wasn't expecting there to be anyone else magical at our school…" Michael sighed; he didn't know how he was going to explain himself. "And I thought that Cupids were pacifists…" Chris pointed out.

"Yeah, they used to be but when a demon could be interfering with one of our charges love lives we have to stop them." He explained.

"You already work for the elders…?" Chris asked.

"No. I don't," He chuckled, "I'm still not old enough yet. Most Cupids don't even get their powers until they come of age, which is usually 18."

"Then how do you have your powers?"

"I'm still not really sure…" Michael said. "I wasn't brought up into the magical world. My mom is mortal. I never met my dad, but she seemed to know a lot about my powers so she must have known I was going to be magical from the start. She's helped me learn everything I needed to." He explained. Chris nodded his head trying to take everything in. These past two days have been so overwhelming already for all of his family.

"Thank you…for saving me." Chris said wiping some blood off of his chin on his shirt sleeve. Michael smiled and placed his hand on Chris's shoulder.

"We should get you home soon. They could come back." Michael said. "We need to figure out what's going on here."

"Whoa wait, we?" Chris exclaimed.

"Yeah, we as in 'us.' We were both attacked, I think I'm apart of this now too. Plus…whatever is after you and your sisters…they got Emmett, he's been my best friend forever I can't let them hurt anyone else." Michael pleaded. Chris empathized; and its not like Michaels powers couldn't be used here. If they were dealing with a powerful new threat they were going to need to get all the help they could find.

"Okay. We should go home and tell my family everything." Chris said. He had to be home soon anyway, Wyatt and Melinda were probably going to be peeved at him as it was and their parents would be home soon as well.

"Alright, I'll teleport my car home and meet up with at your house." Michael said.

"You know where I live?" Chris cocked his head.

"I'll just feel your hearts pull." Michael replied. Chris felt stupid knowing that Cupid is linked to all hearts; he rose up from the ground and closed his eyes. His body began to break apart into shimmering blue and white lights and blew away in the sky. Wyatt and Melinda were waiting patiently in the attic of the manor going through their family Book of Shadows. Wyatt was turning pages while Melinda watched and wrote down any possible demons that could be attacking.

"How about the Demon of Fear?" Melinda asked. Wyatt shook his head.

"No, Mom and Dad killed him a long time ago." He replied. Melinda scribbled that name off the list. They were running out of possible candidates. "We need to be looking out for red hooded warlocks…like a clan maybe…" Wyatt said.

"Yes…that should be easy. We could make a profile on a dating website and see if we can generate any results. You need a girlfriend anyway." Melinda said. Wyatt slammed his hand on the book and looked at her with serious eyes. "Chill out. Just trying to lighten the mood…"

"There's no time to be laughing. Someone could really get hurt again, Mel." He said, "We have to take this more seriously." Melinda rolled her eyes and sat down in an old chair and crossed one of her legs over the other and putting her long brunette hair into a ponytail so it would be off her shoulders. "I wish there was some sort of spell that could help me find these guys in the book…" He sighed.

"Well, just make up a rhyme. We're charmed aren't we?" Melinda said. "Guiding spirits, we call to thee, cross over now so that we may see…" Melinda began hinting to Wyatt to finish the spell. Wyatt began to think real hard,

"Find them who haunt me so in the pages of this book, now go!" He chanted. Magical lights closed the book and reopened in it one fluid motion turning the pages and finally stopping. "The Blood Hound?" Wyatt's forehead began to crinkle as he read in confusion. Melinda got up from her seat and walked over to read it with him. "The Blood Hound is a vicious demon being half werewolf half warlock. Its origins are still unknown. Its loyal followers are warlocks in red robes to symbolize blood and all wear crescent moon necklaces." Wyatt read aloud.

"So those guys were just his flunkies?" Melinda surmised. Wyatt nodded his head and began reading again.

"The Blood Hound can only be summoned once every millennium by the sacrifice of blood from youth. Once summoned, the Blood Hound begins to attack innocents and transform them into a breed of werewolf that only lives to serve and feed. The warlock servants are granted immortality once the Blood Hound is summoned."

"This thing wants to build an army?!" Melinda said dismayed.

"Yeah and according to this a group of Witches banished the Blood Hound 100 years ago and all of his servants became human again. They didn't have the power to kill him just to banish his soul and body." Wyatt looked at Melinda, "They're trying to summon him back." The Halliwells grew weary.

Blue and White lights filled the attic and began to come to together to form Chris. Wyatt and Melinda looked in horror seeing Chris's current condition. "What bus ran you over?!" Melinda stood appalled. Wyatt ran over and helped him over towards a chair.

"I was attacked in an alley by the same guys you were talking about – the ones with red robes." Chris replied with staggered breaths.

"Are you okay?" Wyatt concernedly asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine; I just hope I wasn't followed." Chris said. Another light filled the attic; a dark pink heart began to take shape and outline another body.

"Demon!" Melinda shouted. She raised her arm ready to send it flying through the air. Chris looked over and widened his eyes.

"No!" He yelled. But it was too late. As soon as Michael took form Melinda swung her arm and sent him spiraling into a dresser. Melinda narrowed her eyes to get a good look at the target.

"Isn't that the boy from school?" She inferred.

"Yes! He's on our side!" Chris said, "He's a cupid and he helped me fight off the warlocks that attacked me." Wyatt became confused.

"Oh! Sorry!" Melinda's face flushed red in embarrassment.

"Aren't Cupids pacifists?" Wyatt asked. Michael pushed himself off the ground and grunted in pain while whipping the wrinkles and dust off his clothes.

"Not anymore." Chris's reply just seemed to confuse Wyatt even more, "I'll explain later."

Wyatt walked over towards the open book and said, "Oh well some good news at least, we found out who those warlocks are. They're actually servants of the ---"

"Blood Hound." Chris and Michael interrupted at the same time. Wyatt and Melinda blinked.

"How did you know that?" Melinda asked.

"The Warlocks mentioned it." Chris grunted still in pain.

"They told you?" Wyatt asked.

"Well, they weren't exactly forthcoming after Michael shot one of them with an arrow." Chris deduced.

Wyatt and Melinda looked at Michael. They still didn't comprehend how a Cupid fought demons, their Uncle Coop had expressed before that if Cupid were to commit acts of violence then they would lose their powers. Cupids were the stereotypical 'lovers not fighters.' But then again, things change with new generations.

"Did the book list a vanquishing potion or spell or anything to stop them?" Chris asked. Wyatt examined the Book of Shadows thoroughly, his eyes keenly reading from left to right as quick as he could without getting motion sickness.

"Well, the blood hound is an Upper Level demon, which means we would need to get a piece of its flesh to make the vanquishing potion." Wyatt stated.

"Yeah, we know. But does the book actually say anything specific?" Chris asked again.

"No."

Chris rolled his eyes and sat back over to the couch and sat down placing his hand on top of his head. The front door of the Halliwell Manor opened; Wyatt, Melinda, and Chris froze with fear. "Oh crap…" Chris said horrified. Piper and Leo had just gotten home.

"Kids?! You home?" Piper yelled as she taking off her coat and hanging it on the coat rack. The Halliwell siblings looked at each other back and forth trying to come up with an answer.

"Yes Mom. We're home!" Wyatt yelled out of impulse. Melinda slapped her hand on her face.

"Damn it! Wyatt, she going to come up here! We're not supposed to be in the attic!" Melinda whispered in a frustrated tone. Wyatt held his index finger in the air upon as an idea came to him.

"We'll just orb to our rooms so she won't suspect we've been up here." Wyatt whispered back.

"Kids, you're not in your rooms…where are you?" Piper shouted.

"Well there went your plan, Captain Amazing." Melinda replied with her head down. It was only a matter of moments until Piper found them in the attic. The Halliwell children couldn't have been more afraid. They heard their moms' foot steps coming up the stairs followed by Leo's. 3…2…1…

"WYATT MATTHEW HALLIWELL!" Piper yelled at the top of her lungs. "Why are you looking through the Book?!" She asked even though she knew she wouldn't get an answer. The room became silent. All of their heartbeats could be heard racing. Piper's dark eyes traveled to find a wounded Chris on the couch. "What the hell?!"

"Chris! What happened to you?" Leo alarmed running over and sitting down next to him.

"We were attacked by Warlocks." Michael spoke up boldly. Piper turned and took a step back examining Michael's appearance.

"Who the hell are you?" Piper asked directing the question to one of her kids.

"Oh that's Michael, He's a Cupid. He saved Chris's butt." Melinda replied. Chris rolled his eyes. Piper looked as if she was trying mouth words but nothing would come out.

"How could this happen…?" She grieved placing both of her hands on her head. A headache was forming.

"Well Mom, In Chris's defense and not to go against your better judgment but if you had enrolled him in karate class this situation could have been avoided." Melinda mocked with a smile.

"Melinda, hush." Leo ordered.

"Just saying is all."

"What warlocks?!" Piper asked.

"The same ones that Melinda and I fought last night." Wyatt said. Piper blinked. She appeared as if she going to have a stroke. Leo got up from the couch and caught Piper as she was sinking to her knees and led her over to the couch.

"You fought warlocks last night?" Leo asked in a more calm tone. Melinda nodded her head.

"Yeah, Melinda astral projected herself to the school last night to get one of her text books and while she was there she found a group of Warlocks in red robes waiting for someone at the school. She projected back her and told me. She and I orbed there to try to figure out who they were and we fought them." Wyatt explained.

"And those same ones attacked Michael and I today in an alley after school." Chris added. Piper was breathing heavily trying to take all of this in. They could tell that she was growing more irritated by the second.

"Do you at least know who they are?" Leo asked.

"Well, not exactly who they are. But we know who they work for; The Bloodhound." Wyatt replied. Leo's eyes widened and walked over to book practically shoving Wyatt out of the way to read it. "Do you know about it?" Leo seemed troubled by Wyatt's question.

"It's before my time. But when the Blood Hound was unleashed hardly anyone could stand up to it. The elders had to infuse certain witches with a lot of power. Still it wasn't enough to destroy it." Leo said seriously.

"Well, can the Elders just jump start our batteries and we can go for it?" Melinda asked naively while shrugging her shoulders.

"No. It's not that simple. The Elders don't have that kind of power anymore. It drained the collective that good magic has. We still haven't built it back up…" Leo replied. They all began to look worried.

"What about the Power of Three; Mom, Aunt Phoebe, and Aunt Paige? You three were the strongest Witches ever." Melinda said. Piper shook her head.

"Yeah…'were' being the operative word; we're not who we used to be. The power of three has moved on to the next generation." Piper said looking at all of her children with a worried expression. Fear filled the thick attic air, they all felt it. None of them knew what to do.

"Things could be different this time though," Wyatt began, "I hate to toot my own horn here, but wasn't evil afraid of me because they said I would be the strongest Witch the world has ever seen? And you conceived three of us; Chris, Melinda, and I. Don't you think with our combined strength we might have enough magic to repel the Blood Hound?" Piper tried to avoid eye contact with him. She didn't want her children to be fighting evil forces right now and she didn't want to encourage it.

"It's a possibility…" Leo sighed not really liking the idea of his children up against a strong evil force either.

"Clearly this has to do with school. Two out of the three occurrences began at the school. I don't think that's coincidence." Chris said. "I don't know, maybe one of the faculty members is a demon. It wouldn't be the first time they posed as humans would they? Like Cole." Piper's gaze traveled to Leo's. Chris made a good point.

"Alright, I don't like the idea of you guys already beginning your destiny but I can't stand in the way. We have to stop the Blood Hound, but you will do it on our terms. No more of this behind our back stuff." Piper commanded.

"Yes Ma'am." The Halliwell siblings said.

"And we will need all the help we can get so…Michael welcome aboard." Piper said.


	5. ReWitched

-1Yes, I know it's been so long since I've posted another part. This Chapter is rather short but only so much can happen in some places. Chapter 6 will be up soon. I'm planning 13 total for this arc. Sorry again everyone.

-----

Piper tapped on the old wooden floor of the Manor restlessly. She began to pace back and forth and looking at the grandfather clock constantly. She was growing even more impatient with every minute passing, "Where is she?!" Piper marveled at her sisters' tardiness. Phoebe was never one to be punctual but this was urgent. "Phoebe said she'd be here by now. Ugh!" She grunted. It was nearly four o'clock. She placed her hands around her temples trying to prevent a migraine from emerging.

Moments later a pink-like light appeared in the air, similar to Michaels. Phoebe suddenly appeared in a tangible state and then solidified. Age was always good to Phoebe, looking as if she had never aged. Piper was also very jealous and bitter of this fact.

"Sorry for being late." Phoebe said hugging her sister tightly. Piper reluctantly hugged back and let out an irritated grunt.

"Mhm." Piper mocked.

"How are you?" Phoebe asked, adjusting her purse.

"How am I? Are you kidding?!" She replied. "No time for chit-chat. You know why I asked you here." Piper said with a smile and then led the way towards the attic. Both of them had a déjà vu like vibe from this, they always used to go to the attic together and look up spells in the Book of Shadows. "Glad you could come." Piper finally said as she pushed open the attic door.

"Yeah no problem, but you haven't quite explained everything. What's going on?" Phoebe asked sitting down on one of the couches. Piper began to flip through the pages of the book and began to explain.

"Well, your niece and nephews are inheriting their charmed destiny. Rather early in fact. Demons have been attacking the three of them. More specifically, warlocks who wear red robes, they serve a demon called the Blood Hound." Phoebe looked mortified "The warlocks gather sacrifices for the blood hound; it comes to life, spread chaos and causes a massive genocide." Piper summarized.

"I see." Phoebe said flatly, falling back into her couch seat. "Sounds like old times. What do we need to do?"

"Well, that's the thing. Whenever You, Prue, Paige, and I became charmed ones we were all together near the book and then we became the Power of Three. They didn't have this opportunity. They're not nearly as strong as we were together and I feel that it's them that are going to have to face this new threat."

"And if that's the case, they're going to need to be as strong as they can be." Phoebe added.

"Right. And I think that we should right a spell that sends our 'Power of three' status to them." Piper said.

"Okay…" Phoebe said being a little confused, "So why isn't Paige here?"

"Well, that's another thing. Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda are direct siblings. Just like You, Prue and I were."

"What are you suggesting?" Phoebe asked, her demeanor slightly confused.

"I think we should summon Prue for this one." Piper said. Phoebe looked nearly shocked at her response. "She still has her charmed grace. I'm sure she would agree with me." Piper said.

"I'm not sure. I can see why you would want Prue here, but it's a long shot. I still think we'd have a better shot with Paige." Phoebe replied.

"Well, I don't. If this doesn't work, yes we'll go to Paige, but I have a gut feeling about this one. And one thing that I've learned over the years is to trust my instincts."

"Alright, We'll try it…" Phoebe said.

The majority of their afternoon was spent trying to come up with a perfect spell; Piper wasn't even sure it could be done.

"When will they be home?" Phoebe asked.

Piper looked down at her watch and her eyes widened.

"They should be home any second." Piper concluded. Thankfully they were done with the rhyme, now all they had to do was summon their sister. They lit five candles and placed them in a circle. Piper took Phoebe's hand and they both closed their eyes.

"Hear these words; hear my cries, Spirit on the other side. Come to me, I summon thee, Cross now the great divide." They chanted together. Sparking white lights descended from the air and collected together creating Prue's spirit. They haven't summoned Prue since Melinda's Wiccanning. Her blue eyes glittered at the sight of her two sisters. She stepped out of the circle of candles and became almost human.

"Piper, Phoebe! Aw, It's so great to see you guys!!" Prue said giving both of her sisters a tight hug. She didn't seem to age, she appeared just as she did when she died. She would forever look this beautiful in the afterlife.

"It's good to see you too, sis." Phoebe replied.

"I trust you know why we summoned you though." Piper cut to the chase.

"Yes..." Prue replied, "I know everything. You forget Piper, now that I'm…you know…dead I know everything that goes on down here."

"Good. I don't think I could explain it again." Piper laughed. The three sisters held each others hands. It's been years since they actually shared a moment like this together. Ever since Prue's death it's never been the same.

"Alright, let's get this ceremony prepared. We need two circles of lit candles, one for us and one for them to transfer power correctly." Prue instructed.

"Wow, you've been back for five seconds and you're already taking the lead again?" Phoebe mocked.

"Yes, I'm the oldest and I look younger than both of you. I think I win." Prue shot back.

The front door slammed shut suddenly. Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda had just made it home with Michael next to them. Piper called for them from the attic and moments later they walked through the door. Their eyes looked around and widened at the sight of their Aunts standing in the room. Especially the sight of their dead aunt, Prue; if she was summoned, it was big.

"Aunt Prue!" Melinda yelled.

"Aunt Phoebe!" Wyatt added. All three of them ran over to them giving them warm, welcoming hugs, not knowing that they were about to under go a very dangerous process. "What are you doing here?" Wyatt asked.

Piper looked at Michael who stood in the door-way to the attic. She knew that Michael had joined their little group, but now they were all friends?

"I could ask him the same thing." Piper said.

"Oh sorry, I can leave if you want me to." Michael offered.

"No, No. It's fine. You stay there." Piper said.

"Who's he?" Phoebe asked.

"A Cupid." Prue answered matter-of-factly.

"What? How did you know --"

"Remember, I know everything going on down here." Prue interrupted Phoebe arrogantly.

"You three go into that circle and hold hands. We've decided that you three will need the full Power of three status to fight this new threat. We're all here to transfer that power to you." Piper interjected, trying to get things done.

"Intense." Melinda replied.

"How does it work? What do we do?" Chris asked.

"Just stand there, together and concentrate. We wrote a spell and we're going to cast so our powers transfer." Phoebe said.

"Now, while that's happening we need you to repeat the Power of Three spell. This will help our powers to come to you." Prue finished.

The sun was setting. The air was thin. The open windows in the Halliwell manor allowed a gentle breeze enter through the attic. Each of the witches took their places standing in their appropriate circles. Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda closed their eyes and waited until their heart beats became synchronized and then they would chant the Power of three spell.

The three Halliwell sisters began their chanting, "In this night, this darkest hour, we call upon the sacred power…"

"The Power of three will set us free." The Halliwell siblings chanted.

"The Power of three, blessed be, can no longer set us free. Charmed forever we will remain but never will we regain,"

"The Power of three will set us free." Storm clouds began to fill the sky.

"We now pass the torch to the next generation, let them now find new power and salvation."

"The power of three will set us free." A harsh wind blew in through the windows and blew out all of the candle flames. White lights formed above Prue, Piper, and Phoebe and then slowly transferred to Melinda, Wyatt, and Chris who continued chanting the power of three spell. The shimmering lights quickly shot into the three of them sending the three flying back into one of the walls of the manor and falling to the ground.

The three sisters ran over and crowded them, trying to examine if they were okay. Melinda grunted loudly as if to get the point across that she was in pain. "Way to go, Mom; didn't know you were going to try to kill us!" Melinda scoffed while standing on her feet.

"At least the worst is over now." Chris inferred standing up along with Wyatt. They began to wipe off their clothes of the dust and what ever that could have been picked up from their clothes. As soon as the three began to step out from their circle of candles a bolt of lightning shot down from the sky and through the window making them jump back and the three Halliwell sisters to fall on the ground.

"What the hell was that?!" Piper cursed getting to her feet quickly. A sinister laugh filtered through the air. Four bolts of red lightning materialized in front of them. Once the brightness of the lights had faded, four figures wearing the blood hound robes stood before them.

"It's them!" Wyatt yelled.

"The Blood Hound Warlocks!" Chris added. Prue, Michael and Phoebe's eyes widened at the sight of them. The threat to the world had shown themselves openly.

"We understand there's a strong surge of power here." One of them said.

"We've come for it!" Another added. They all began to head straight for Melinda, Wyatt, and Chris. Piper thrusted her hands towards one of them trying to blow them up but to no avail.

"Uhh! Phoebe!" Piper called. Her younger sister lunged forward and kicked one of them away and then swung another kick sending him into a wall.

Michael held out his hands and summoned his white bow and pulled back the string creating a pink arrow. He released it and knocked one of the Warlocks away from Chris. Prue looked down to find a pipe on the ground, she waved her arm at it sending the pipe through the same warlock and into the wall, pinning him in place. Piper then proceeded to blow him up after three or four attempts.

"Good job sis." Prue prompted.

"No! Not good job, it shouldn't of taken that long." Piper replied.

"We're not the power of three anymore…" Phoebe whispered. One of the other warlocks quickly turned around and waved its arm sending the three sisters flying back into a bunch of taped up boxes.

"Mom!" Wyatt yelled. Wyatt thrusted both of his arms forward like his mom in attempt to blow all three of them up in one swift move. One of the warlocks suddenly pulled out an athame and absorbed the blow.

"Terrific! You just fed it!" Melinda scowled.

Chris stepped forward and held out his hand. "Athame!" He called. The warlocks Athame orbed out of his hand and into Chris's. Chris then lunged it at him striking his arm. "We need a spell!" Chris said.

"Which one?" Melinda asked swinging her arm at a warlock sending him back.

"Remember that one that Mom told us about, the one that rid evil from there homes when the shape shifters were attacking?" Chris replied.

"Oh yeah, I remember that one." Wyatt said taking his siblings hands.

"Are you sure? We could all end up dead." Melinda said.

"Melinda shut up, focus here!" Chris yelled."

Wyatt closed his eyes and began to search his memory for the words he needed to remember. The spell was so old, it was only used once and he only knew about when Piper told them about the Shapeshifters that tried to steal the book of shadows years ago.

Finally, he decided to open his mouth and hope that the words lingering in his mind would be the right ones.

"When in the circle that is home, Safety's gone and evils roam. Rid all beings from these walls, save siblings three; now hear our call!" He chanted. The house began to quake and a powerful light surged from the three of them causing the warlocks to dematerialize and escaping out the window. The storm clouds slowly began to clear up revealing a peaceful twilight sky.

The Halliwell siblings finally broke apart and ran to their mother and aunts. They seemed fine, Piper was just extremely agitated. Those warlocks escaped, with an athame that contained some of Wyatt's power. Wyatt was the strongest witch in the world as the legend goes, only a little bit of his power is something to be afraid. A concern they would deal with later. Prue stood up first and then Phoebe and they both helped up their sister.

"Are you alright, mom?" Wyatt asked.

"Peachy…" Piper replied flatly. It was hard enough for her to see that her children were going to have fight this new evil but it was even harder knowing her powers weren't strong enough anymore. The bond that Paige, Prue, Phoebe and herself held dear was now severed for the next generation of Witches.

Looking around at the mess, they knew they needed to clean up. And the damages to the window was severe but there wasn't much time to call a repair man, even though they'd known better to keep that number on speed dial. Prue snapped her fingers and chanted, "Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the seen become unseen." White lights repaired all of the damages in the attic with a flash.

"Ugh…sis, personal gain? Ring any bells?" Phoebe prompted.

"I'm already dead, what else could they do to me?" Prue replied. The fact that she was dead still hurt the other sisters. "Oh my, I've been gone for long enough. I should be getting back soon." Prue said. "It was very nice to see you all. You can always summon me if you need to…" She said with a sad tone in her voice. She walked over to Melinda giving her a kiss on the cheek and then hugging her nephews. She snapped her fingers and she was gone.

"I love how she can be dead and still look better than either of us." Phoebe said bitterly before laughing. They all laughed for a moment until the realization of what just happened sunk in.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked her children with a very maternal tone. They all nodded their heads. This was such a surreal feeling for them. They were now the new Power of Three. The strongest power on the Earth.

Michael slowly walked up next to them to make himself known, he felt rather unnoticed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Chris said, "I think I would have been hurt if Michael hadn't of shot one of them away from me."

"Hmmm." Phoebe added silently.

"Well, that's good." Piper sighed. "I'm more concerned with the fact that they have some of your Power Wyatt. Imagine what they could do with real Charmed power. Gah! We should have known we'd be attacked in a ceremony like this."


End file.
